Tainted Love
by Seiumi
Summary: Shuichi's worried about Yuki's lack of attention for him. When a horribly event pushes Shuichi over the edge, it's up to his friends to put the pieces back together. Rated M for later.


Well then...hello everyone, and welcome to Hell. Please fasten your seatbelts, and be sure to have your other safety harnesses on, as the captain has had a few drinks this evening. Tonight, we will be showing you a somber affair in the style of Gravitation, which, unfortunately for me, but fortunate to you all, I do not own. The rights and characters all belong to the genius Maki Murakami. Well, the affair here isn't really somber...it gets better...I hope...we'll see what my twisted mind can come up with.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Tainted Love **

Chapter One: Caught in the Act

"That's a wrap, Shuichi." Rage sighed to herself. _'It's only nine at night...I wish we didn't have to quit, but Shuichi just isn't performing up to par today.'_ The group was working at NG studios, trying to create their new single, "SlumberLand". But progress was very limited, mostly credited to the efforts of Shuichi, whose voice sounded strained, and his eyes had a far off look to them, proving that he just wasn't in the music today.

"Sorry, Rage," the pink-haired singer murmured, slipping off his headphones and setting them next to Fujisaki's keyboard. "Just can't really concentrate for some reason..."

"Problems with Yuki?" Fukisaki mumbled.

"Definately," agreed Hiro.

"Yuki? Again!" Rage sighed exasperately. "So what's the problem _this_ time, Shuichi-kun."

Shuichi shrugged and offered a sheepish grin. "Nah, not really. No problems. Just..." He trailed off.

"Problems in the sack with Yuki," Hiro whispered to Fujisaki. TWANG! He never saw the keyboard coming. "Ow."

"Chalk that up to things I really didn't need to know," Fujisaki said through gritted teeth, pulling on his coat and walking out the door.

"You deserved that one Hiro," Rage said, poking the guitarist in the head with a pencil to see if he was concious as he lay on the floor, half of Fujisaki's keyboard stuck in his head. "So, Shuichi, anything we can help with?" No answer. "Shuichi?" Rage turned her head to look at the singer, only to see that he wasn't there. "Damnit Shuichi! I hate it when you leave without waiting for our help!"

"Me...too..." Hiro managed to say.

"Oooh you're alive." She continued to poke him in the head with the pencil anyway.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'_Hiro has no idea how close to the truth he actually is...'_ Shuichi thought sadly as he boarded the bus that would take him to Yuki's apartment. It was true that he and Yuki weren't being...intimate with each other anymore. But that wasn't really a problem. _'I'm in love with Yuki, not his...stuff.'_ The real problem was that the older man seemed to be avoiding him altogether. For the past three weeks, Shuichi had problem spent a total of twenty minutes in the writer's company. Shuichi even doubted they slept in the same bed anymore, as he went to bed long before Yuki got home, and was up apparently after him as well. Yes, he was still sometimes at the house working on his new novel, but Shu didn't dare distract him from that.

_ 'He's probably just at his shrink, or walking around for inspiration when he has writer's block.'_ He had told himself this same excuse many times over the past few weeks, and it got less believable each time.

The bus pulled to a stop after a while, and Shuichi got off. He shoved his hands deep into his pockers, and trudged to Yuki's front door. "Now..." he muttered to himself, "you're going to open this door, and Yuki will be sitting right on the couch, and he'll be all like 'Where the fuck have you been?'" The thought brought a smile to the young singer's face, and he shoved open the door, hopping into the entraceway.

"Yu-!" he started, then stopped as he saw the room. There was the couch. No Yuki. His shoulders sagged, and he shook his head as he shut the door. That's when he heard the first sound.

"Eiri..." Yuki's name. Coming from somewhere inside the house. But why did the voice who said it sound so much like a woman?

"Yuki?" Shuichi said quietly, slipping off his shoes and inching slowly into the house.

"Ahhh! Eiriiii..." Definately a woman's voice, and it sounded like she was in pleasure or pain.

_ 'Please be the second,'_ Shuichi's mind whined, but he shook the thought away. _'Watch. It'll just be some porn that Eiri is watchingin his room. I mean, he must miss girls sometime when he's with me.'_ Hiro would've wacked him for the remark and told him to get a better opinion of himself. _'Maybe I'll just jump in and surprise him, and he can pretend I'm a girl in the video.'_ Shuichi's mind didn't send the signal that Yuki didn't have a TV in his bedroom.

A light was on down the hallway, coming from Yuki's bedroom. Shuichi inched into it, standing in the doorway. He brought his eyes from the floor to the foot of the bed. He could see the sheets were rumpled, and there was movement. Gulping so loudly that he thought anyone could hear it, he brought his eyes from there to look fully at the act that was going on in Yuki's bedroom.

The first thing he saw was Yuki's back, shimmering with persperation. Usually, Shuichi would have been arouse, gazing at his lover's backside, had it not been for the other individual in the bed. A young-looking, dyed-blonde hair bimbo with not-so-subtly fake breasts was laying between Yuki's legs, high heels in the air, her mouth forming an O as she moaned. His first thought was _'Why couldn't I hear her from outside?'_

Shuichi's second thought came out in words. "Yuki..." he muttered, and the blonde male froze. He didn't turn around, nor did he pull out of the women beneath him.

"...Eiri?" the women mumbled, disgruntled because her pleasure ride and stopped. Her eyes instantly caught Shuichi's pink hair. Her brow furrowed in concentration, as if someone had just asked her watch two plus two was. "Is this some sort of boy toy for us to play with, Eiri-kun?" She smiled, her ruby red lips parting to show perfectly alined white teeth. Yuki didn't respond.

"You...bastard!" Shuichi shouted, his hands balled into fists. His whole body was shaking, and tears streamed down his face. "You deceiving fucking bastard! Why the fuck...how could..." Shuichi's mind had gone into shock, his tounge unable to articulate just how furious he was. Instead, he said the one thing that his mind screamed the loudest.

"Yuki...I hate you!" He turned and dashed from the room, down the hall and to the front door. He took enough time to slip his shoes on, just barely, before bolting from the house.

He ran. He had now idea where he was going. He had no idea how far he would go, or how far he had already gone. All Shuichi knew was he had to run, to try and escape the image of Yuki and that woman. It swirled around his head, unable to shake it away. His endless stream of tears did not even blur it.

Had it not been for his lungs near bursting, he would have ran forever. As that was not the case, Shuichi stopped in front of a building. His brain barely registered that he was at Hiro's apartment. He ran to the door, slipping past a man who was just leaving, not hearing the remark about how rude the younger generation was nowadays.

Shuichi dashed up the fourteen flights of stairs, not thinking to use the elevator. His way was faster anyway, as pure emotion made him a blur of speed, as was his world through his tears. He stopped outside of Hiro's door, pounding on it with his first. He was panting, not able to say who it was.

There was no answer at the door. Shuichi banged again, harder as he caught his breath. The thought ran across his mind that maybe Hiro had not come back from work yet, or he had been here and left already. He was relieved, barely however, when Hiro quickly opened the door before he could knock a third time. His hair was damp, and he was only in a towel, just getting out of the shower. His bare chest was exposed, showing just how firm and toned he really was. "Shuichi...?" the guitarist said, perplexed as to why the singer was panting on his doorstep. "I thought you..."

He was interrupted from voicing his thought, however, as his bandmate threw himself into him, wrapping his arms around him as Shuichi buried his face in his chest. "Shu?"

"Yuki...woman...bed...both...they..." Shuichi's words were cut through by his endless sobs.

"Stop. I get it...don't push yourself anymore..." Hiro said, wrapping his arms around his friend as he shut the door with his foot. It was all he could do just to hold his best friend as he cried into his chest, the pink haired boy's tears mixing with the water from his shower.

Shuichi cried himself into exhaustion, putting him into a dazed state were his thoughts came slow, as if they were traveling through mud. It was then, he realized, just how far he had ran to get here. And just how tired he really was.

Hiro looked down to see that Shuichi was sleeping in his arms. He smiled gently as he lay him down on the sofa, throwing a blanket over him to keep him warm. "Don't worry, Shu. I won't let Yuki find you here. I'll protect you. Like always..." Hiro kneeled down, running his hand through Shuichi's pink hair. "If he shows his face here...I'll kill him."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

...I'm so evil.

That's all I have to say.

That, and please review?

Second chapter will be up in three days or less. Most likely less.


End file.
